Star Wars: One Shot Stories
by Oreylotrashchild09O
Summary: Hello! This is a condensing of all my one shot stories into one book. They aren't in any specific order, and each story is independent. Please leave a review if you like any one of them or want them to become a series of their own. Thanks!


When Ben saw the old mining planet before him as he pulled out of hyperspace, he felt the pain in his chest grow more and more intense. They'd received a report that a band of the rebels had crashed onto the planet, and ever since then he'd felt as though part of him was being torn apart and put to death. He didn't know what it was, but he imagined he'd find out here.

"Prepare the landing ships." Kylo demanded between gasping breaths. Hux stood beside him, gloating over the attack on the rebel ship. Defiantly he corrected him.

"We only need one ship, there's no way those little whelps could've survived a crash that intense."

Ben refused to believe it, and his fury began to flow out, hot against his defiant general.

"Did I say, 'one ship'?" Kylo said, manipulating the force to cut off the air supply of his rodent of a general. He hated Hux with a passion, and now he couldn't handle his retorts and attempts to take his power. "I ordered multiple ships, didn't I? Would you like to do as your told or shall I kill you now, where you stand?" His grip increased in tension, and Hux clawed at his throat while shaking his head 'no'.

"Good." Kylo said with a slight smirk. Releasing his general, Kylo took a deep breath and turned to the officers beside him. "Prepare the troopers. We're going in."

Meanwhile, crumpled in the wreckage of the millennium falcon, Rey lay unconscious. Finn was sprawled out beside her, and across the room, General Leia was coughing and spurting out blood as fragments of broken glass and shattered machinery lay arrayed as they had landed. Leia turned, grimacing and clutching her side where she was sure one of her ribs had punctured her lungs. Seeing the two there, Leia wasn't sure if they were dead or alive. She heard C3PO, chattering in a foreign language somewhere in the back of the ship and assumed he was in pieces like the rest of the ship.

Suddenly Rey awoke, jolting and coughing as Leia was. Blood dribbled down her chin as she remembered they had crash-landed on the planet. "Leia…" Rey lay there, paralyzed by pain, unable to move her legs or arms. "Shhhh, child." The princess quietly hushed the girl, hoping that death would come quickly for her as it had come for the boy beside her. "Leia…" The girl called again, but this time fainter. "We- We have to get out of here…" Leia heard Rey try to move behind her and flinched at the scream of pain that she let out. Luke was right about this girl. She was a fighter, but there was no way out of this one. It was time. Time for them to go.

"Sh. Rey, lay flat and still. It will all be over soon." Leia closed her eyes. She was terrified now. Terrified it was over for the rebellion, unsure what would happen to the galaxy now. Slowly, surely, death came for her and with a long breath Leia looked out of the shattered glass window and let herself go, thinking only of her son, hoping he still had some good in him.

Rey sensed Leia slipping away and cried out. "No, Leia. Leia!" she screamed out for her, hoping desperately for an answer, but there was none. Leia was gone.

Laying flat, with labored breathing, Rey did as Leia had commanded her, blood dripping out of her mouth and nose, and tears slipping out of her eyes and onto her cheeks. Rey gulped. Every sob she let out hurt worse than the one before, but she didn't care. She was terrified and frantic, but what could she do? She heard a ship far off in the distance. She knew who it was, and she felt a wave of pain worse than she'd ever felt before. It was Ben. She sensed him, and she felt her heart breaking as she knew he had won. Once she died all the light would be gone, and Ben would commit himself completely and totally to the dark side. She sobbed harder, coughing as the blood came in stronger runnels down her face and neck. She remembered his face, yearning, hoping for another chance but too afraid to ask for one. Now he would never get the chance. It was over. It was time.

Rey's breathing became less and less frequent as she felt her life ebbing away. She sensed Ben coming and quietly whispered out to him, one last time… "There's still light in you…" as she let out one last breath flow out of her lungs. Her eyes became glossy as it happened, and it was done, she was gone.

Ben stopped in his tracks as the pain overflowed and crashed against him. He'd heard her, and didn't believe it, shoving the troopers ahead of him, Ben ran inside the smashed wreckage of the ship and found her dead, her body still warm, next to her friend.

"No…" Ben said in disbelief, staring into her beautiful face. He wiped the blood away from her mouth and pulled her into his arms, just as he had when he first captured her. Carrying her out of the ship, he laid her on the dusty ground and called for a medical droid.

"Now! I need her alive!"

Heart breaking, Ben pushed the stray hairs away from her face, unaware of anything around him. He was in shock, quietly hoping, maybe she would come back to him.

"WHERE IS THE DROID!" Ben's voice cracked, and he felt as though part of him had died with her. He needed her. He… _loved her_.

The clumsy droid kneeled down next to her and checked her pulse.

"She is dead, sir."

Whipping out his lightsaber, Kylo cut through the droid, letting out a cry of rage. Watching the molten pieces of the droid fall beside him, he switched off the saber and kneeled near her again.

"Get me another medical droid before I kill you!" Kylo screamed at the nearest officer, who scurried away, terrified.

"Rey…" Ben whispered, quietly stroking her face. "Rey, please, I'll do anything… I'll let all of this go, if you'll just come back to me."

Rey remained unchanged, laying on the dusty ground, dead.

He remembered back to a time when he'd hoped for this, for her death. But when he'd met her, he'd found a strong spirit, stronger than his own. She never had a weak moment, and above all, she had cared for him. And what had he done for her? He'd done exactly what he'd wanted. He'd killed her.

He really was a monster.

Standing up, he took her body into his arms and dumped her into the arms of one of the troopers.

"I don't want to see this girl again. Get rid of her."

Kylo walked away, turning away from the one who had the last bit of hope in him, and walked into the ship. Fully embracing the power of the dark side, he hoped that his death would come quickly. He deserved it

Author's Note: I really hope you guys like this submission. I have a few others and if you all like this one then I could totally upload them on here.


End file.
